Pocket MOTD
General Rules 1.Listen to staff at all times. 2.RDM, RDA, FailRP are not allowed. 3.Prop blocking, climbing, killing, surfing, glitching and spamming of any kind is not allowed. 4. No Mic Spam. 5.Scamming is not allowed. 6.Keep OOC chat to English, spamming foreign languages will get you muted. 7.Use of 3rd party software to gain an advantage in any way will result in a ban of no less than 1 week (7 days) 8.Sexism, and Racism will not be tolerated. 9.You may not RP historic dictators. (IE: Hitler, Stalin, Mao, Castro) 10.Mining areas must remain free for all to get to. (NO PROP BLOCKING THE MINE!) 11. Don't be a jerk! 12.Mugging or kidnaping must be done to a victim who is UNARMED, meaning they have nothing in their hands that may be used as a weapon. 13.NO RP IN SPAWN! Building/Basing 1.You may only own ONE base at a time. 2.Only the Homeless can build in the streets. 3. Only 2 fading doors in your base are allowed. i. You may NOT stack fading doors, you must have enough room between them so a person can fit. 4.Your base MUST be raidable with a lock pick. 5.One-way props are allowed. 6.Sky bases are not allowed, your structure MUST have LEGS to support it and look semi realistic. 7.While building, you must place a “Building” sign on your base to prevent raiding, and must remove it when you are done, or have any printers or raidable items inside. 8.KOS (Kill on Sight) KOS ZONES OUTSIDE YOUR BASE ARE NOT ALLOWED 9.Do not prop block bosses, zombies, or zombie spawns. This is to include trapping bosses inside of buildings. 10.No Building in or around the spawn area. 11. Only the following classes can Megabase: i. USMC ii. Militia 12.Only the HOTEL OWNER can own every door in the hotel/motel 13. No Blackout rooms. Raiding/Mugging/Kidnaping 1.Cooldowns: All three have a cooldown of 10 minutes for a different victim, 20 minutes for the same victim. 2.Raiding i.With acceptation of the Master Thief, you MUST advert the start and stop of your raid. ii.You may not raid a base with a Building sign present, if you have evidence to suggest they have raidable loot then contact a staff member. 3.Mugging i.Only Gang Members, Leaders, Militia Thief may mug ii.Max Mug is $2500.00 iii.You must advert your mug, voice chat is not acceptable. (Setting a keybind is the best way) 4.Kidnaping i.You must advert your kidnap, voice chat is not acceptable. ii.You must have 2 people per every one person you kidnap. Job Specific 1.Shop Owners i.You must sell to everyone. ii.You must set up a shop, if you roam, you must hire a guard. iii.You are not allowed to raid. 2.Gang Leader/Gangster/Gang Doctor i.You may only raid with other gang leaders/gangsters ii.Gang Doctors may only use a handgun, and must be with at least one other gangster to raid. 3.Hitman i.You may not ASK for hits on a specific person. ii. To prevent hit spamming, you have a 5 minute cooldown between targets (15 if its the same target) iii.You must /advert when you accept and complete a hit, and you can not raid. 4.Master Thief i.You can not call /raid, you job is to sneak in and out undetected. You can not join a raid in progress, but you can sell intel to Gangs and Police. ii.You may only fire when fired at. iii. You are allowed only a handgun and may ONLY fire when fired at, your job is to FLEE if discovered. 5.Law Enforcement Jobs i.Must base at the PD ii.May become corrupt so long as the leader is. (IE Police Chief, mayor) iii.Do not RP a dictator or any historical war criminal. iv.You are not allowed to change the default laws. Rules of Engagement 1.If you’re mugged and unarmed you must follow through with it. You may not attack the person yourself, you may contact the police or hire a hitman. 2.If you do not want someone in your base, and they are unarmed you must give them 3 warnings, use /advert so we can see them. You must also time them at least 10 seconds apart so they have TIME to leave. 3.You may defend anyone from a mug, or kidnap. 4.You may only counter raid if you’re a member of Law Enforcement, a raiding class, the USMC, or are in the party of the person being raided. Wire/E2 1.Automatic ANYTHING is not allowed. i. Auto-Openers for fading doors ARE ALLOWED. ii. Auto Shops and vending machines ARE ALLOWED iii. ANY E2 or WIRE Money Collecting is NOT ALLOWED - First time will be a warn, second will be the reset of your money. 2.Teleporters are not allowed. 3.Hiders and anything that can camouflage you are not allowed. PAC3 1.Do not use loud / annoying sound effects. 2.Do not use massive props. 3.Do not resize yourself. 4.Do not change your material at all. 5.Using PAC3 to affect gameplay in any way is not allowed 6.ABUSE OF PAC3 WILL MEAN THE REMOVAL OF YOUR PAC3 RIGHTS. Staff Rules 1.Do not abuse your staff privileges in any way. 2.You may not warn another staff member or yourself, report misconduct to a Super Admin. 3.You must be cloaked to no clip. 4.You may use no clip to build.